


Fury's Donut (aka That Time Fury Pulls A Tony and Sits In A Donut)

by quaint_camera, sassyfangs13



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Possible T-rating for an excessive use of f--k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaint_camera/pseuds/quaint_camera, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyfangs13/pseuds/sassyfangs13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the title says, Fury decides he also wants to sit in the giant donut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fury's Donut (aka That Time Fury Pulls A Tony and Sits In A Donut)

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write, the three of us would write one sentence then pass it to the next person. Pure crack.

     Fury needed somewhere to sit, somewhere to think without a lackey asking what they're supposed to do next. Handling Tony wasn't always the worst part of his day, but it was close. Speaking of Tony... he'd  looked really comfortable sitting up there, so before he knew it he found himself standing at the front counter without a clue what to order. This was ridiculous, he's supposed to be working, why is he standing in line for donuts? In fact, why was he standing in line at all? He was Nick Motherfucking Fury, he didn't stand in line for fucking /donuts/.  
"How the hell is this a donut shop if there's no one around to sell you the fuckin donuts?" He hopped the counter and got himself a box of donuts, mainly chocolate glazed, then climbed to the roof.  
He really wasn't expecting the crumbs. Ah well... Coulson /had/ been bitching about the lack of color in his wardrobe since for-fucking-ever. He climbed into the large fiberglass donut on the edge of the roof with his box of donuts.  
The view wasn't great, though he could see how it would appeal to a drunk, dying superhero, in a sort of twisted way. It wasn't until he'd swung his legs down to dangle over the side of the donut that he tore open the box and discovered he'd grabbed ALL coconut sprinkles.   
     "I am really fucking tired of all these motherfucking coconut sprinkles on all these motherfucking donuts."  
He shook his head, wondering why he was so vulgar today; apparently Stark pissed him off more than he cared to admit... coconut wasn't /that/ bad.  
He bit into one experimentally but ended up spewing donut particles everywhere whilst cursing emphatically. The box of donuts would later be found in the parking lot below, completely crushed as if they had been dropped from the top of a building, but he wouldn't know how that happened. After all, donut theft wasn't his division. Fuck it, Tony could /have/ his shitty donut shop hangout. He would find a new perch, maybe on top of a burger shop this time.  
He went back inside, grabbed another box of donuts, good ones, and went home to watch Supernanny. He felt like he would need it soon.


End file.
